Law of Laplace is a game
by yukii04
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la vida de un estudiante cualquiera conocido como Akabane Karma comenzaba con su típica rutina y nada de su habitual secuela había sido afectada sino hasta después de las clases de Karasuma ya que cuando volvió encontró en su pupitre algo especialmente atípico: unos chocolates con una nota impresa. "feliz san Valentín atrasado"


Advertencias: yaoi.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.

 **Law of Laplace is a game**

 _ **Laplace:**_ _la probabilidad de un acontecimiento es igual al cociente entre el número de casos favorables y el número de casos igualmente posibles._

Un día cualquiera en la vida de un estudiante cualquiera conocido como Akabane Karma comenzaba con su típica rutina y nada de su habitual secuela había sido afectada sino hasta después de las clases de Karasuma ya que cuando volvió encontró en su pupitre algo especialmente atípico: unos chocolates con una nota impresa.

" _feliz san Valentín atrasado"_

-se ven ricos- comentó Nagisa quien estaba a su lado viendo curioso la bolsita transparente.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio querría darme chocolates por san Valentín a mí? ¿Y a estas alturas del año?- preguntó confundido con la nota en la mano y una ceja alzada.

-¿no tiene firma?- preguntó el peliceleste y continuó al obtener solo una negación con la cabeza- pues deberías averiguarlo- comenzó a caminar a su lugar hasta que oyó la voz del pelirrojo detrás de él.

-¿a alguien se le perdió esto?- preguntó en alto un tanto mosqueado parado sobre su silla sosteniendo en alto la bolsita y la nota.

-¡no así!- dijo bajándolo del brazo- además, no creo que te contestara- comentó algo apenado por la escena.

-es verdad, además, si está escrito en computadora debe ser para que no lo reconozca- dedujo mirando el papel.

-averígualo solo, después de todo, eres un genio- una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro ante el rostro de confusión de Akabane.

Pasada media hora la hoja de Karma estaba llena de dibujos y anotaciones de los horarios y otras tantas cosas que cualquiera consideraría un lenguaje nunca antes visto. Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza intentando averiguar algo que la verdad normalmente no le importaba, pero esa sonrisa de Nagisa era un claro _"a ver si con esto puedes"_ al menos para el pelirrojo.

En el medio de la explicación de KoroSensei sobre las funciones cuadráticas Karma tuvo una revelación y se puso de pie llamando la atención de la clase y sobresaltando a unos cuantos.

-¡la ley de Laplace!- gritó sin cuidado con la vista al frente.

-acepto el estudiar por su cuenta Karma-Kun pero esto entra en el próximo examen- acotó el pulpo amarillo gigante con su típica gran sonrisa llamando, solo algo de su atención.

-ya sé el cálculo de cuadráticas KoroSensei- dijo mirando el dibujo en la pizarra.

-haz lo que quieras Karma-kun, de igual manera lo harás- razonó el profesor.

El pelirrojo asintió con una media sonrisa en el rostro y se volvió a sentar comenzando a escribir en una nueva hoja en blanco.

 _Vale, hay 28 alumnos de la clase 3-E menos yo son 27._

 _¿Quiénes otros conocen los horarios de la clase? El consejo estudiantil… un alumno por clase, son tres grados y cuatro cursos por cada uno sin contarnos a nosotros así que son… 12 delegados más Isogai. Por el bien de mi salud mental vamos a sacar a los profesores._

 _Los 12 delegados más los 27 alumnos de la clase son 39 posibilidades pero Gakushuu viene con los "prodigios" así que son 4 más._

 _43 posibilidades. Aunque menos de la mitad sean mujeres pero no me siento quien para separar por preferencias sexuales._

 _Debería quitar a Ritsu por la falta de movilidad corporal._

 _42._

 _A Nagisa y a Kayano porque hace años que no veo a nadie tan cariñoso._

 _40._

 _A Nakamura porque tiene escrito en la frente "soy la persona más directa que vas a conocer"._

 _39._

 _A Chiba y Hayami._

 _37._

 _A Maheara y Hinata._

 _35._

 _Okuda ya me dio chocolates, no haría esto._

 _34._

 _A Sugino y Kanzaki._

 _32._

 _¿Quién más?¿quién más?_

 _…_

 _P= 1:32_

 _0,0097 por ciento de probabilidades._

Ya de noche sobre su escritorio se encontraban todas las hojas con tachones y escrituras, más sus horribles dibujos de palitos. Él nunca se consideró un genio del arte ni nada por el estilo, a él se le dan las matemáticas no iba a pintar un cuadro de Pascal ¿para qué?

Cuando se estaba durmiendo sobre el escritorio vio de reojo la bolsita sobresaliendo de su bolso. Con un suspiro se levantó a buscarlos pensando que tal vez así descartaba más posibilidades, se quedó atascado en una sobre 18 y parecían caseros.

Volvió a sentarse con la bolsita en mano y colocó la nota junto a los papeles. Abrió el paquete y tomó un bombón en forma de conejo y lo miró curioso. De a poco se lo llevó a la boca pero al partirlo con los dientes una mueca de asco se asomó en su rostro y comenzó a toser al punto de parecer que se estaba ahogando.

El piso quedó manchado del marrón del chocolate y el verde del Wasabi de su interior.

-¡maldito seas Gakushuu!- gritó con asco al ver la nueva pintura de su piso, la mejor obra de arte que había creado.

Lo llamó por teléfono, le valió madre que sean las cuatro de la mañana pasadas. Lo llamó. Enojado al ser enviado a la casilla de voz revoleo el aparato a sus espaldas y volteo curioso al no haber oído el sonido del impacto.

Allí, sentado en el marco de la ventana con mirada inexpresiva y teléfono en mano estaba Asano Gakushuu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas?- respondió con otra pregunta entrando del todo al cuarto solo iluminado con la lámpara del escritorio.

-¿Cómo entraste? Es un primer piso- cuestionó mirando la ventana.

-el árbol. Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta que fui yo, pensaba que te ibas a dar cuenta que soy el único que gastaría tinta en algo así- reflexionó arrojándole el teléfono que el pelirrojo atrapó sin problemas.

-no podía darme el lujo de hacer un análisis tan extremista- mintió mientras intentaba contener su mano que se moría de ganas de golpearlo en la frente por estúpido.

-¿crees que no he notado como cambió nuestra relación Akabane?- preguntó el pelinaranja sentándose en la cama.

-infórmaselo a tu lengua- comentó pero al ver como el otro ponía expresión algo rara se dio cuenta del posible significado de sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- porque me sigues llamando Akabane- aclaró rápidamente. –no es que me refiera a otra cosa, no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos y menos contigo- dijo algo alterado desviando la mirada pero cuando la devolvió al presidente del consejo estudiantil lo notó especialmente cerca perdiéndose en sus ojos violetas brillantes.

Lo besó, y no fue un beso especialmente tierno, no tardó mucho en sentir la lengua de Asano abrirse paso en su cavidad bucal y entre forcejeo y forcejeo terminó por ceder ante el otro.

Al día siguiente, con la llegada del sol a la habitación notó en las condiciones que estaba. La ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y el pelinaranja a su lado totalmente dormido. Al sentarse sintió un gran dolor en su interior y al bajar la mirada notó las marcas rojas en su cuerpo y recordó los besos desesperados que había recibido la noche anterior además de las penetraciones sin cuidado que generaban ese agudo dolor en su interior.

Notó la mancha de semen y algo de sangre en sus sábanas blancas, notó la mancha de wasabi y chocolate que aún estaba allí y la ventana abierta que ninguno se dignó en cerrar además de su gato negro acostado sobre los pies de Gakushuu.

-resolviste mi jueguito gatito- dijo el de obres violetas al despertar llamando su atención.

-no me digas "gatito", conejo. Y Laplace sirve para todo- decretó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-por suerte- Asano lo tomó de la nuca atrayéndolo a él haciendo que sus labios se rosaran.-solo por hoy, no me molestaría llegar tarde al instituto-

-buena oferta, pero me duele el culo- aseguró algo sonriente.

-vale, entonces faltemos para que te mejores- un suave beso se apoderó de sus labios.

-¿y tú por qué?- preguntó dejándose besar.

-yo te voy a hacer sentir peor- dijo volteándolo haciendo que el gato maullara y saltara de la cama.

 **Fin**

Si, si, ya sé que no tiene lemmon, lo siento, no estaba con ganas ;p

Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar y lo voy a hacer, lo juro, algún día…

Bueno, gracias por leer y si no entendieron la ley de Laplace mirad Ranpo Kitan que supongo que se entiende más.

Bueno, sin más, me despido.

Bessos!

Yuki!


End file.
